Monkey D. Luffy/Umiejętności
Umiejętności fizyczne thumb|200px|left|Luffy niesie ogromny blok skalny, mimo osłabienia przez Kamień Morskiej Strażnicy. Luffy jest najsilniejszym członkiem załogi. Jego siła fizyczna jest na tyle wielka, aby bez problemu pięściami potrafił zniszczyć głaz. Jest to związane z latami jego młodości, kiedy to był wychowywany przez swojego dziadka, Monkey D. Garpa, który używał dosyć drastycznych metod szkoleniowych. Luffy w wieku 7 lat sam stwierdził, że jego cios jest tak silny jak pistolet. Luffy posiada również ogromną wytrzymałość. W walce z potężnymi przeciwnikami potrafi doznać takich obrażeń, które normalnego człowieka bez problemu zabiłyby, on jednak potrafi to przetrzymać, a nawet kontynuować walkę. Kolejnymi z jego atutów są prędkość, zwinność i refleks. Wszystko to jest najprawdopodobniej spowodowane jego ogromną siłą woli, która nie raz uratowała go od śmierci, na przykład, kiedy po walce z Magellanem został otruty tak mocno, że sam jego przeciwnik był pewny, że nikt nie przeżyje takiej dawki trucizny. Luffy jednak poddał się leczeniu przez Emporio Ivankova, jednak ona sama stwierdziła, że to czy przeżyje graniczy z cudem. Luffy jednak został wyleczony i, ku zdziwieniu Ivy, leczenie zamiast dwóch dni trwało dwadzieścia godzin. Styl walki Styl walki Luffy'ego opiera się głównie na improwizacji. W przeciwieństwie do Zoro i Sanjiego nie opiera się on na żadnym kodeksie honorowym, więc w czasie walki może on uderzyć kobietę, zaatakować kogoś od tyłu, lub nawet zakryć się czyimś ciałem. Dużo technik Luffy wymyśla w czasie walki. Nie wiadomo również, czy Luffy bierze swoje pojedynki na poważnie, choć zazwyczaj twierdzi, że tak jest można to postrzegać w inny sposób. Na przykład podczas walki z Arlongiem Luffy wymyślił plan, że zabierze on zęby ryboludzia, które są niewiarygodnie silne i użyje ich w walce. Kiedy jego przyjaciele kazali mu wziąć walkę na poważnie, on stwierdził, że jest całkowicie poważny. Diabelski owoc Luffy zjadł diabelski owoc typu Paramecia. Dzięki niemu Luffy może rozciągać swoje ciało do woli. Monkey bardzo dobrze opanował władanie nad swoim owocem. Nie ma problemów z celnością i siłą co daje mu dużo możliwości w walce. Dzięki mocy swojego owocu, Luffy nie czuje bólu i jest praktycznie odporny na jakiekolwiek uderzenia. Potrafi nawet odbijać kule armatnie. Jednak jedną z jego słabości jest podatność na cięcia. Kolejną słabością Luffy'ego są niefizyczne ataki, takie jak ogień, lód czy trucizna, chociaż po przeskoku wykazano duża odporność Luffy'ego na truciznę, ze względu na jego walkę z Magellanem. Gear Second mały|lewo|200px|Gear Second. Gear Second to specjalna technika Gum-Gumowocu używana przez Luffy'ego. Polega na tym, że Luffy używa rąk lub nóg do "pompowania" krwi w swoim ciele co daje Luffy'emu ogromną siłę i szybkość. Bieg ten zużywa ogromne ilości energii i, jak zauważył Rob Lucci, skraca życie Luffy'ego. Po przeskoku Luffy opanował Gear Second do tego stopnia, że w połączeniu z jego Dominacją Koloru Uzbrojenia powalił Pacifistę jednym uderzeniem. Gear Third mały|200px|Podczas aktywacji Gear Third, Luffy pompuje swoje kości. Gear Third to technika Gum-Gumowocu używana przez Luffy'ego. Polega na przegryzieniu kciuka przebijając kość i napełnieniu części szkieletu powietrzem. Jak stwierdził Luffy, jego ciało staje się wielkości giganta. Po przeskoku Luffy zwiększył możliwości Gear Third oraz wzmacnia je używając Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia. Ta kombinacja pozwoliła na powalenie Krakena jednym uderzeniem. Gear Fourth mały|200px|lewo|Podczas aktywacji Gear Fourth, Luffy pompuje swoje mięśnie. Gear Fourth to technika Gum-Gumowocu używana przez Luffy'ego. Polega na przegryzieniu przedramienia nasyconego wcześniej Dominacją Koloru Uzbrojenia. Podobnie jak w przypadku Gear Third ciało użytkownika zostaje napompowane powietrzem w skutek czego jest znacznie większe niż normalnie. Przy wykorzystaniu tej techniki ciało użytkownika staje się mniej więcej dwukrotnie większe, a kończyny zostają nasycone Dominacją Koloru Uzbrojenia. Niewątpliwą zaletą tej techniki jest fakt, że Luffy może poruszać się w powietrzu ze sporą szybkością. Dominacja Po dwuletniej przerwie i treningu z Rayleighem Luffy obudził w sobie zdolność zwaną Dominacją. Jest jedną z niewielu osób, które potrafią wykorzystywać wszystkie trzy rodzaje tej mocy. Dominacja Koloru Władcy mały|200px|Luffy nieświadomie używa Dominacji Koloru Władcy na Marineford, by uratować Ace'a. Luffy jest w stanie używać Dominacji Koloru Władcy, zdolności, którą posiada jedna osoba na milion. Po raz pierwszy zostało to zauważone podczas walki z Siostrami Boa, jednak pierwszy raz użyte zostało nieświadomie na Motobaro, byku Duvala. Od tego czasu Luffy używał Dominacji regularnie w krytycznych sytuacjach nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Po dwuletniej przerwie Luffy opanował ten rodzaj Dominacji do tego stopnia, aby powalić grupę 50000 ryboludzi. Dominacja Koloru Obserwacji thumb|lewo|200px|Luffy unika ataków Hody'ego Jonesa. Po szkoleniu z Rayleighem Luffy opanował zdolność Dominacja Koloru Obserwacji do tego stopnia, aby przewidzieć ruchy przeciwnika. Pierwszy raz zostało to pokazane do uniknięcia pocisków wystrzelonych przez Pacifistę. Drugi raz widzimy u Luffy'ego tę zdolność, gdy bez żadnych problemów uniknął Rekinich Strzał Hody'ego na wyspie ryboludzi. Potrafi również dzięki temu rodzajowi Dominacji wyczuć czyjąś obecność, co zostało pokazane w pałacu Ryugu. Podczas walki ze słodkim dowódcą Charlotte Katakurim, Luffy rozwiną swoją Dominację Koloru Obserwacji do tego stopnia iż jest wstanie spojrzeć w przyszłość. Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia mały|lewo|200px|Dzięki Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia, Luffy może zadawać obrażenia władającym Logią. Po treningu z Rayleighem Luffy także opanował trzeci rodzaj Dominacji, Uzbrojenie. Dzięki tej mocy Luffy w połączeniu z Gear Third jednym uderzeniem powalił Krakena. Pierwszy raz tam moc w jego wykonaniu została zaprezentowana podczas walki z Pacifistą po dwuletniej przerwie, gdzie tym razem w połączeniu z Gear Second Luffy również jednym uderzeniem zniszczył Pacifistę. Obrona za pomocą tego rodzaju Dominacji nie jest jeszcze kompletna, ponieważ, jak stwierdził Luffy, nie jest wystarczająco mocna, aby bronić się przed ostrymi przedmiotami, tj. zęby Hody'ego. Dzięki tej mocy Luffy jest teraz w stanie walczyć z władających mocami diabelskich owoców typu Logia, co udowodnił obezwładniając Smokera, czy wyrzucając Caribou na dużą odległość. Techniki thumb|200px|Luffy używa techniki Uzbrojenie: Wulkanizacja na swojej ręce. * Uzbrojenie: Wulkanizacja (武装色 硬化 Busō-shoku: Kōka): Luffy używa Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia, by utwardzić swoje ciało (lub jego części). Po raz pierwszy technika została używa w walce z Krakenem w połączeniu z Gear Third, by utwardzić powiększoną rękę do takiego stopnia, że nabrała ciemnego koloru i połysku. * Uzbrojenie Głowy (頭武装 Atama Busō): Luffy pokrywa swoje czoło Dominacją Koloru Uzbrojenia, by je wzmocnić. * Uzbrojenie Gear Second (ギア２（セカンド）武装 Gia Sekando Busō): Luffy używa Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia podczas aktywacji Gear Second. Statystyki W One Piece Red: Grand Characters pokazano statystyki Luffy'ego. Nawigacja en:Monkey D. Luffy/Abilities and Powers ca:Monkey D. Ruffy/Habilitats i Poders es:Monkey D. Luffy/Habilidades y poderes Kategoria:Podstrony postaci